


Recognition

by thinkingaboutelephants



Category: Inception
Genre: Kid Fic, Not their kid though, the dark knight rises - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 13:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2470616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thinkingaboutelephants/pseuds/thinkingaboutelephants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur is mistaken for a superhero.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recognition

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this one on Tumblr a while back. Natalia (diceandpokerchips) beta'd and helped me with the title. Love her!! Enjoy!

"Eames, I think we've been had."

They were seated at a tiny sidewalk cafe, sipping iced water and waiting on their brunch, and Eames was discussing how surprisingly smooth it was to steal from the mind of a first world head of state, when Arthur suddenly interrupted him. They were on a different continent than both of their last two jobs, jobs done without the other, but Eames could not be surprised that someone had caught up to him. Surely it was he who had been followed, he'd left a trail somehow, because Arthur was always the most careful and had been finished with his job for a week, and he had been there waiting on Eames. Eames had only just arrived the morning before. 

The forger's posture changed instantly and dramatically, from relaxed and unsuspecting to tense and defensive, posed for a fight which matched the point man's. Unlike Arthur, Eames only stayed that way for a only moment before his body went at ease again.

"Where?" Eames said, not turning his head and looking around just yet. He did not want to draw anymore unwarranted attention onto them or tip anyone off that they were aware they were being watched.

"Over your left shoulder. Eight o'clock," Arthur told him, his eyes flashes over in the direction for only a second.

Eames, always the actor, let out a laugh then, said something about Arthur being the cutest when he hadn't been fed yet. "Where is our lovely waiter?" he said, and then casually turned around and scanned the area behind him. 

"I don't see anyone."

"He's been watching me since we sat down."

"Who? I saw but a nice little family enjoying their meal."

"The kid," Arthur revealed. "It's the kid."

Eames could only look at Arthur, Arthur who knew exactly how Eames took his tea, who gave Eames full body massages after long jobs when he himself was worn and tired like he had the previous night, who Eames had happily noticed started to let his hair grow out at the Brit's vain request. His Arthur; who could also incapacitate Eames several ways with just his spoon and could force Eames to sleep cold and alone on the sofa in their hotel suite.

Eames would not laugh. "It's a child, pet."

Arthur didn't miss a beat. "Kids can be dangerous."

Eames looked over his shoulder once more, taking in the sight of the short little boy with a head full of dark curls and black framed glasses who was sitting with who was likely his mother and older sister. They looked harmless. 

"You're being a tad ridiculous, love, dontcha think?"

Arthur clenched his jaw.

Eames tried again. "Maybe he simply finds you more appealing than his chicken fingers?"

Eames was saved from any of his lover's sharp retorts when their waiter returned to their table with their food. He focused his attention on the delicious spread in front of him, but he couldn't say the same for Arthur.

The point man ate with a tight jaw and stabbed at his food somewhat violently and quickly, as though he were back in the services, on a mission and on a schedule. There was no way he was enjoying his meal, and he didn't even respond to Eames as the man tried to reel him back into a conversation and even offered him a taste off of his plate. Eames went so far as to start up a game of footsie, but he got no reaction.

"Darling, I'm feeling a bit neglected here."

Arthur stopped eating entirely then and looked dangerously over Eames' shoulder as the young mother got up from her family's table and walked into the cafe. She possibly went to pay their ticket or use the facilities, but Arthur was set on red alert.

"You're not thinking of doing anything criminal, are you?" Eames asked him, grinning, but still serious. "I would hate to have to run interference."

"As though you could stop me," Arthur said, only going back to his meal after a minute of watching the children left at the table. The girl had her nose buried in her cell phone, completely ignoring her brother, who hadn't really looked in Arthur and Eames' direction since their waiter had arrived.

"I must admit that this is getting rather uncomfortable."

Arthur made some unintelligible mumble and pulled a fork full of food into his mouth. Eames hoped that Arthur would let it go, but then the point man's eyes widened comically and he nearly choked when the little boy suddenly appeared at the side of their table.

"You're..." the boy started, staring at Arthur, "you're him."

"I'm sorry, but I think you've got the wrong man," Eames said, turning between the boy and Arthur. "Now why don't you be a dear and return to your sister."

The boy ignored him. 

"You're Robin."

Arthur's brows pinched in confusion.

"I know, it's okay. You don't have to tell me. But I know," the boy explained, his eyes wide with awe and admiration. "Your hair is a little different now, but I know who you are."

Arthur blinked.

"You used to go by the name John, but you're really Robin. At the end, you rose up in the Batcave, and I think you became Batman. Which is awesome, because it shows that anyone can be Batman."

Eames watched the interaction silently and had to lean forward a little bit as the little boy raised his arm to show Arthur his wrist watch on which the bat symbol was painted.

"How old are you?" Arthur asked him curiously.

"I'm only eight, but Damian Wayne became Robin at ten. I don't want to Robin though. I want to be Batman," the kid told them proudly.

Eames was going to speak up and tell him that his goal was marvelous and that it would take hard work, but the girl back at their table finally noticed her brother's absence.

"Connor! Get back over here, you little pest!"

The boy, Connor, turned and made a nasty face at her which made Eames laugh and Arthur smiled.

"I should go before my mom gets back from the bathroom," he said regretfully. "But I wanted to say...thank you.  
For being strong and brave, and for showing me that I can be a superhero to."

With that, Connor moved to leave.

"Hey," Arthur called him quietly, like he was sharing a secret, and the boy stopped. "Listen, don't tell anyone, okay?"

Connor's smile was blinding and he nodded eagerly.

"Stay in school, alright? And do as your mother and your sister tell you, and you can be Batman one day."

Connor only hesitated at the sister part of Arthur's instructions, and he waved her off as the girl called him over once more with impatience. Eames turned in his seat and sent a sweet smile and nod her way. She blushed and immediately started tapping away on her phone again, grinning.

"Be good, kid," Eames said to Connor, and then held out his hand for the boy to shake. Connor, however, smiled at Arthur and then turned to leave.

Eames forgave the child's starstruck disrespect and looked at Arthur, smirking.

"That was pretty heroic of you," he said. "Is it wrong that I'm a bit turned on?"

Arthur laughed and finally went back to his food. A short time later, they finished and Eames went inside to pay. When he returned, Arthur was already waiting on the sidewalk for him.

"You know," Arthur said as they fell into step together, "You do kind of look like the actor who played the villain."

"You mean Bane?" Eames gave him a side glance. "He wore a gimp mask the entire time, love."

"It's the eyes," Arthur said surely. "And don't ever say the words gimp mask to me again."

Eames laughed and stopped for a moment, looking back over his shoulder, and his eyes landed on Connor who was still seated at his table with his family. To his surprise, the boy's eyes were trained on Eames and grew large when he realized he had been caught staring. He looked fearful as he sank low into his chair in attempt to hide.

Eames could only laugh more, thinking maybe Arthur had a point, before he followed after him.


End file.
